To Do List
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. (Master Plan) To Do List Develop 1, 3 and 5 minute elevator pitches for Youtube, too. Fundraising "asks" budgeted out: (e.g., one intern for one year ($15,000), BPPE fee ($5,000), a matching grant, etc. $40) Apply to lots of organizations that give small grants (i.e. places that never give more than $50,000) Introduce World University and School to students around the world. Get Funding for WUaS Link Amazon.com button for texts, with payment to World University and School Credit card affinity card, for WUaS. Paypal WUaS Obtain Domain Name Generate Email List Hire WUaS General Manager Hire WUaS Head Fundraiser Hire 15 WUaS Interns Presentation for WUaS Wikipedia entry WUaS Travel budget WUaS WUaS would like to become the 'Digital Stanford-UC Berkeley-MIT-Harvard-OLPC-Quaker/Friendly' World University and School Questionnaires – Survey Monkey WUaS WUaS publishing of books WUaS Membership? Choose one or two languages, including an OLPC language, to start, then Google Translate's 52 languages, then Wikipedia's 272 languages. Weekly email - 'World University Nows' - like Harvard's "Berkman Buzz" Merchandise World University & School - (like http://mashable.com/2010/06/27/android-accessories/) IT person https:// ad-free wiki - Plone / and MediaWiki, or just MediaWiki contact database/SQL person Wikipedia-like community of Universitians visit Cal Computer science department Fundraising Events Develop Auctions; for example individuals with a second home could donate a week's vacation time and people could bid for this. Invite people well-known in education and technology fields to speak for World University and School, and ask for contributions, as a fundraiser. E.g. Scott McNealy. Guatemalan law school? 1st 10 contributors, 100 students, 1000 dollars WUaS Complete Email list for WUaS - top priority Teacher training section WUaS Grant finder position WUaS - Find appropriate WUaS grants Universal Translator as part of 'Research' and 'Language' pages - Google translate and ethnologue? WUaS Wiki/Technology development WUaS Conference calls WUaS Moving beyond startup WUaS Clarify how translation will work on languages' page WUaS WUaS jobs wtih Quakers/Friends Thera C., Jason P. - Africa WUAS Companies receive good publicity WUaS? Budget and plan for each of the 7300ish languages - as both universities and schools WUaS WUaS at gmail – join email to MIT Open Course Ware email list WUaS contributor list WUAS MIT Open Course Ware/AFSC/Wikipedia/Creative Commons foundation as model for WUaS WUaS – synthesize http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com blog for to dos Network with online Universities and Schools vis-a-vis WUaS – Univ of Phoenix? WUaS - aim to be the best, richest university in the world 1st Ph.D., MDs, Law, and Bachelors matriculating in 2014 - med school development WUaS WUaS - health insurance/pensions, $1 million in 1st yr, 200,000 budget, insurance - general manager, head fundraiser, interns' budget Second Life, Open Cobalt, Open Simulator, other virtual worlds - create WUaS groups WUaS benefits WUaS retirement WUaS craig's list signature for WUaS gmail – with all germane information WUaS network with professional associations United Nations funding relationship WUaS WUaS develop wiki to generate legitimacy / credibility usability WUaS network with great universities for open, free content – Cal French classes in Second Life and WUaS add WUaS button to measure content google analytics to all pages Obama educational stimulus plans WUaS UC Berkeley intro anthro teach? Autumn 2010 WUaS for credit? Develop credit for teaching class in WUaS through great universities Plan Autumn 2016 classes – intro anthropology in Second Life, as if for credit? World University and School Links Association for World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Association_for_World_University_and_School Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Finding / Creating a Job You Really Love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love Internship Program at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internship_Program_at_World_University_and_School Moderators: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Moderators Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Student Managers at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Student_Managers To Do List: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/To_Do_List Translators at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Translators_at_WUaS Volunteers at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers WUaS Intern positions: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Intern_positions WUaS Job Hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting WUaS Master Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Plan WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!